


【R27】联合教学

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: *18岁处男纲吉/28岁老司机沢田，3p*包括且不限于：两受一攻，自慰，口交，脐橙*处男纲吉惨遭未来沢田NTR(不
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17





	【R27】联合教学

纲吉回到房间时，万万没料到房间里除了Reborn外还有另一个人，更没有料到那个人也是他自己。

十年后的他自己。

那人和Reborn面对面坐在卧室仅有的两张椅子上，Reborn手上端着一杯香味浓郁的咖啡，镇定自若地喝着咖啡，似乎房间多了一个人也并无大碍。

十年后的沢田穿着白衬衫西装裤，袖口向上拉至手腕处，露出白皙好看的手腕。他手里拿着咖啡壶，从善如流地倒了一杯，递给进来后一直目瞪口呆的纲吉。

“怎么样？你要不要也来一杯？”

十年后的沢田嘴角带着温和的笑意，眼角眉梢经过岁月的洗礼后，少了些年轻冲撞，多了点耐人寻味，分明是一个魅力十足成熟男性。

纲吉愣愣地伸手接过那杯烫手的咖啡。

“勉强勉强，还能入口。”Reborn放下杯子，毫不留情地评价道。

“哎。”闻言沢田夸张地拖长声音，语气里带着仿佛受了伤一般的失望，可脸上分明仍是开心的微笑，“明明十年后的Reborn很喜欢来着。”

“那说明十年后的我味觉变差了很多。”

“是Reborn你喝太多咖啡了。”沢田双手撑在桌上，歪着脑袋眼睛一眨不眨地看着Reborn。

Reborn瞥了他一眼：“你看着我做什么？”

“我在想，Reborn你原来不是一点变化也没有啊。”

“那是当然，我又不是蠢纲。”

“可是十年后的Reborn经常说我差不多也可以毕业了这样的话哦。”沢田言语中暧昧地意有所指，“各种意义上。”

“现在的我可不知道这件事。”

“Reborn不能耍赖啦。”

于是这个时空的纲吉愣愣地看着这两个人你一言我一语，谈话内容往越来越危险的地方试探着，完全忽视了他的存在——他终于忍无可忍插进了两个人之间。

“你们在干什么啊？”纲吉无礼地打断两人的对话，然而应该是对两个人一起说的话，他却站在Reborn的身前，眼睛一直看着Reborn。说出口后，他才发现自己的声音里不由自主地带上了委屈的情绪。

Reborn抬眼看了他一眼，一口喝光了手中的咖啡，站起来。

“我去洗澡了。”他用下巴点了点另一张椅子上分明是看好戏的沢田，“有什么想问的可以问他。”

——太糟糕了。

纲吉低着头，一言不发。

沢田看了看转身走进浴室的reborn，又看了看眼前的十八岁的纲吉，喉咙里发出一声轻笑。

“Reborn猜的没错，我居然真的会吃醋哎，十年前的我好逊啊。”

纲吉气鼓鼓地瞪了一眼十年后的自己。

Reborn刚走进浴室，沢田已经端正了坐姿，双手随意地搭在椅子上，上位者的稳重和压迫似有若无地满溢而出。

明明我也已经开始管理家族事务了。纲吉不服输地想。

“所以，”沢田仍然是那副温和却让人无法冒犯的笑容，主动和纲吉挑开了他的来意：“你和Reborn现在进行到哪一步了？”

“什么哪一步？”

“H意义上的那一步啊。”沢田理所应当地说，眼睛往浴室那边瞟了一下。

纲吉的耳朵瞬间红了起来，声音也变得颤抖起来。 

“你…你问这个干什么？”他的思绪被沢田的话引导到浴室里，水声透过门和玻璃传到房间里，向羽毛一样挠着他的耳朵。他也偷偷瞥了一眼浴室磨砂玻璃后模糊的人影，又像被烫到一样迅速收回了视线。

“既然你是未来的我的话，这种事你应该十分清楚吧。”纲吉的声音越来越小，他忽然想到，如果是十年后的自己的话，大概…应该…已经和Reborn做过那件事了吧。

他…他不会是来传授经验的吧！？

纲吉被自己无厘头的联想吓了一跳，甚至不敢再看沢田的脸了。

沢田瞬间了然，惊讶地感叹道：“哇，那Reborn忍得真可怜。”

他看着十年前的自己因为想到某些对那个年纪的他而言过于不妙的画面而变得通红的脸蛋，耸了耸肩，无奈地解释道：

“这个我可不知道哦，因为今天晚上对我而言还没有发生哦。”

“嗯？”纲吉有些不解。

“时间线上的东西，无关紧要啦。”

“所以…”纲吉小心翼翼地抬起来，小声地悄悄问道：“你和你的Reborn，已经做了吗？”

“做了哦。”沢田笑道，语气中带着莫名的得意。

Reborn洗完澡刚打开门就被沢田纲吉“袭击”了。

柔软的唇瓣压上来，牙齿轻轻磕了一下，然后熟门熟路地探进口腔里，四处探询的同时向他索取唾液。

Reborn绕过沢田柔软的头发看向站在一旁咬着牙并没有任何行动的纲吉， 拇指和食指掐着沢田的脸拉开了一点距离。

“你们两个在做什么?”

沢田不满地伸出舌头舔了舔近在咫尺的唇瓣，抢先回答了他的问题：

“是阿纲说我可以享用你的。”

Reborn的眼睛没有从纲吉的身上离开，直到看到纲吉窘迫地点了点头。

沢田的声音还是那么温和成熟，可却添上了丝丝勾人的媚意：“不要那么小气，Reborn。”他伸手往Reborn身下摸了一把，“你也忍得很难受吧？”

说完他自己就忍不住先笑了起来，鼻子蹭着Reborn的脸颊上下颤动着，两个人都莫名其妙地看着他。

“我想起以前和Reborn看成人片的时候，里面的男优好像也说过这句话。”

“……”

Reborn张嘴直接咬上了这个越来越肆无忌惮的家伙的嘴唇。

纲吉深吸了一口气，努力忽略空气中飘散过来的那股黏糊糊的气味，告诉自己要冷静，一定要冷静。

“你可以的，纲吉你可以的。”他低着头默念，完全没有意识到自己已经念出了声音，双手在袖子里握成拳状，剪得整整齐齐的指甲陷进肉里，一点点粗糙的疼痛完全不能让他的脑子多半分的清醒。

面前自顾自陷入深吻的两个人分开了缠绵悱恻、难舍难分的嘴唇，绵长的银丝从唇瓣拉扯着，迟迟不愿坠下。

沢田捧着Reborn的脸，从喉咙里发出一声绵长酥软的呻吟。

——太大声了！

坐在一边默念着冷静的纲吉瞬间变得满面通红。

他们三个都坐在了床上，只是纲吉是乖巧地跪坐在一旁，而十年后的沢田是岔开腿跨坐在Reborn身上。沢田身上的衣服早就脱光了，而Reborn身上只有一件松松垮垮的薄软睡袍，在沢田双手肆意地折腾下早已经变得乱七八糟了。两个成熟的大人的身体紧紧地贴着，Reborn因为刚刚洗过澡，身上还带着潮气和热度。

沢田看上去十分满足地抚过Reborn温暖的全身，从眼睛到脚趾，从背上漂亮的蝴蝶骨，到劲瘦的腰身曲线，从腹部硬邦邦的肌肉，到笔直挺拔的大腿，他像是抚摸什么精美的宝物一样，不愿意放过Reborn身上的每个角落。

顺便捏了捏Reborn的屁股。

——冷静冷静，你是该冷静时能冷静下来的人。

纲吉给自己鼓气。

Reborn几乎没有动作，两只手随意地放在身体两侧，似乎并不打算做点什么，仅仅任由沢田在他身上肆意妄为。纲吉抿着嘴巴，眼睛死死地盯着沢田的双手，跟着他的动作一起移动着视线。

沢田哼哼了两声，稍稍退后了一点，嘴唇再次啃住Reborn的嘴唇，一只手伸进Reborn半遮半露的睡袍里面，轻轻握住了Reborn的性器，上下轻轻撸动了两下。

狰狞的紫红色器官从白色的的睡袍里弹出来，两种颜色形成一瞬间剧烈的视觉刺激，猛烈的敲打着纲吉的感官神经——他的眼睛完全无法从沢田的手上移开。Reborn的阴茎半硬着，从沉睡中醒来的巨兽散发着灼热的气息。赤裸的沢田早就已经硬邦邦的了，两个人的性器相互抵着，交错着靠在一起。

纲吉口干舌燥。

可更口干舌燥的还在后头，沢田仅仅随意抚摸了两下这个巨大的肉刃，便迫不及待地抓着Reborn一直没有作为的手往自己的身后探去，他一只手抱着Reborn的背部，另一只手掰开自己浑圆的臀瓣，把后穴往Reborn的手指上送去。Reborn的手指在入口处揉按了一圈，轻轻戳了戳，半根手指便滑进了沢田的后穴。

明明还在对Reborn 的舌头纠缠不休，Reborn的手指插进去的时候，十年后的沢田的喉咙里居然还能再次发出心满意足的喟叹，吮吸着Reborn嘴唇和舌头的声音越发地响亮。

——他怎么这么喜欢发出这种奇怪的声音啊。

纲吉红着脸心想。

——太…太色情了。 

纲吉不敢说，但是在场的大人都知道，他在兴奋。

Reborn总算不再像个木头一样一动不动了，他稍稍调整了一下坐姿，空闲的另一只手抓住沢田的另一边臀瓣，把他的臀缝拉开到最大，滑进后穴里的另一只手的手指仅仅前后抽插了几次，便整根埋了进去。

沢田摆动着腰肢，让那根手指进入得更深了一点，后穴里的软肉争相咬着、缠着、吸着这一根手指，用热乎乎滑腻腻的肠液热烈地欢迎着它的进入。

Reborn的食指往里面又抽插了两次，中指也抵上了沢田后穴紧致的入口，沢田配合着微微抬起身体又往下坐下去，便把第二根手指也顺利地吞了进去。

两个手指插进去后却没有急着动作，Reborn慢悠悠地转动着手腕，两根手指在肉穴里转了一圈，一点点摸索着肉穴紧致的通道，透明的肠液一点点分泌出来，顺着指缝流出来，濡湿了Reborn干净的手心。

沢田不再对Reborn的嘴唇恋恋不舍，他把脸埋在Reborn的肩膀上，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

Reborn的手指仍然在他的体内耐心地探询着，时而弯弯指节，在后穴里抠挖两下，时而转动着手指，让湿黏的液体更加放肆地流出来，时而两指岔开，撑开后穴，露出里面红艳的嫩肉。握着沢田的臀肉的手掌挤捏按压着，把它揉搓成不同的样子，把沢田白皙的臀部硬生生捏得粉红充血，像是熟透了的水蜜桃。

沢田好像舒服极了，闭着眼睛，喉咙里发出小猫露出肚皮晒太阳时一样咕噜咕噜的声音，腰身前后晃动着，配合Reborn的动作，性器在Reborn的肚子上胡乱地磨蹭着。

直到Reborn摸到了后穴深处的某一个点，沢田才终于像被抓住后颈的小猫一般，睁大了水盈盈的眼睛。他的身体哆嗦了一下，后穴一张一合着，更加热烈地吮吸着Reborn的手指。

Reborn便压着这一点变着花样研磨着，或是把手指抽出去，在沢田还没反应过来前撞回那一点上，精准得像百发百中的神枪手。

喉咙里的咕噜声变了调，变成小猫讨食喵喵叫时一样的甜腻声响，呀呀地小声叫着。白皙的双足抵着床单无所适从地磨蹭着，抱着Reborn后背的手又紧了紧，想要把自己整个人使劲压进Reborn身体里一样。

Reborn松开揉捏着沢田臀肉的手，安抚地拍了拍他的背，后穴里手指的动作却丝毫没有放松半分，第三根手指在不知不觉中已经插了进去，三根手指不停歇地作弄着让沢田爽到不能自已的敏感点。

纲吉的眼睛都看直了。

他一动也不敢动，下身涨得发疼，硬得发疼，他的阴茎还从没硬得这么难受过，勃起的性器在贴身的西装裤上顶起一个高高的小帐篷，他应该摸了摸的，可满脑子却只知道红着眼睛盯着Reborn的手指在沢田的屁股里进进出出，湿漉漉的淫液完全打湿了Reborn的掌心，潮湿的水渍暧昧的灯光下反射出亮晶晶的光芒。

而成熟的沢田并不压抑自己的欲望，早已经把手伸到前面，握着自己的性器快速地撸动起来。

纲吉秉着呼吸不敢发出一点声响，Reborn的手却忽然伸到了他的面前，扯住他的领带往自己面前一拉，他立刻就因为重心偏移倒向Reborn和纲吉先生紧密连接的身体。

他勉强稳住身形，Reborn气定神闲地看了他一眼，一边用空闲的手拉开纲吉的裤子，脱下纲吉的内裤，握着他涨疼的可怜的性器安慰似地揉了揉，一边伸头在他耳朵上轻轻咬了一口，温柔到极致的语言一击摧毁了他的紧张。

“蠢纲。”

这点酥麻和湿润的气息在纲吉的脖子上点起两股细密的电流，一股直达脸部的毛细血管，把他的脸颊烧得红彤彤的，一股窜到他涨得难受得下半身，让他再也忍受不住，不顾一切地伸手抚上了自己的性器。

两个纲吉一起自淫，一时间房间里只剩下他们两个用相同的声音此起彼伏的喘息着——还有Reborn的手指在沢田屁股里进进出出的水声。

纲吉也伸手抱住了Reborn，额头抵在Reborn的肩膀上，热气全部洒在让他安心的手臂上。

两个纲吉滚烫的身体一前一右夹住了Reborn，三个人的呼吸纠缠在一起，像是热炉一般。沢田承受着前后两方的快感，往屁股里顶送的食指和在性器上抚摸的手掌越来越快，Reborn压着后方的敏感点毫不留情地冲撞着，沢田便率先闷哼了一身，颤抖着身体发泄了出来。白色的浊液喷在他和Reborn的肚子上，甚至还有星星点点溅到了两个人的脖子上。

纲吉这边也没坚持多久，他咬着嘴唇，压抑着喉咙里的声音，手上的速度越来越快，也紧接着射了出来，浓稠的精液不受控制地向上飞行，直接洒在方才让纲吉十分安心的手臂上。

Reborn被两个高潮中的纲吉死命抱着，实在躲避不及，被两股几乎同时喷洒而出精液浇了满身，连黑发鬓角边上也感受到了一点湿漉漉的腥膻味，饶是淡定如他，也愕然了一瞬。

“——蠢纲！”

Reborn把两个扒着他的纲吉扯下来，插在沢田屁股里的手指“啵”地一声抽了出来，带出满手粘稠暧昧的液体。他恶狠狠地把腥味浓厚的手指插进沢田的软软的头发里，直到揩干净了才不甚满意地收回了手。至于手臂上的精液，也被他悉数喂回了倒在床单上初经人事、呆愣愣地完全失去了思考能力的处男纲吉口里。

“Reborn…”

还在高潮余韵里懒洋洋的沢田侧脸躺在Reborn的大腿上，Reborn虽然是在擦手，可按着头皮的力度也让他感受十分舒服。发泄过一次的沢田像飨足的小猫，讨好般地蹭着Reborn的线条坚硬却细腻柔软的大腿，粗重的呼吸喷洒在大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤上。

直到他感觉到某个滚烫又坚硬的东西在他头顶弹动了一下，似乎又涨大了一圈。

抬眼看到巨大的狰狞物什像肉刃一般劈开他的视野，草丛里潜伏的猛兽俨然已经精神抖擞，饶是久经沙场的沢田也不由得咽了咽口水，后穴反射性地收缩了一下，身体自动回忆起这个恐怖的武器进入狭窄的甬道时，让他欲仙欲死的快感。

“Reborn…”沢田小声地喊他，嘶哑得让他自己也吓了一跳，无意识中已经伸出手握住肉刃，他撑起身体低下头，含住顶端声音响亮地嘬了一下。

这一声惊醒了仰躺在床上还在回味方才的纲吉，他深吸了一口气坐了起来，看到沢田正在做的事情，又倒吸了一口气。

两只手探进茂密的毛丛里，握着睾丸又捏又搓，红红的舌头从上往下顺着阴茎舔舐一遍，又从下往上舔了回去。顶端渗出一些晶莹透亮的液体，被沢田吸吮着吞到口中，又带着涎水吐了出来。沢田用舌头把液体均匀地涂抹在Reborn的阴茎上，直把那粗长硕大的柱状物整个都涂得水淋淋的。沢田这才张开口，把手里的性器吞了下去。

整个口腔被塞满的感觉并不好受，沢田皱着眉，把性器吐出来一些，又小口小口地含进去吐出来，如此反复浅浅抽插的动作，湿乎乎的涎水顺着柱身流淌到耻毛里。沢田握着没能吞下去的部分揉搓了几下，忽然一鼓作气，一口将硕大粗长的雄性器官全部吞了下去。

这下他是真的受不了了，不知是被熏得，还是被噎的，他的眼睛四周红了一圈，生理性的泪水直接大滴大滴地从猫咪一样亮晶晶的眼睛里掉了下来。

可即使这样，沢田也没有生出丝毫退意，箍紧嘴巴，舌头费力地转着圈，喉咙一收一缩地像是要吐出来，又像是在勾引它往更深的地方插进去。等口腔适应了一会后，他便抓住Reborn身上皱巴巴的睡袍，脑袋一上一下地动作起来，Reborn的性器被一下下的送进了沢田温暖的口腔。

深喉的感觉显然很好地取悦了性器的主人，Reborn眯着眼睛看着在他身下卖力吞吐的毛茸茸棕色脑袋，又是鼓励又是安慰地伸出手插进沢田的发丝里，不轻不重地配合着沢田摇晃的动作按摩着他的头皮。

沢田耸耸鼻子，两颊酸痛得要命，脆弱的喉咙也被顶的生疼，眼睛被泪水模糊了视线，如此几番之后，他便果断地吐出了性器，擦了擦脸颊上的泪水，满意地看到了Reborn的性器又涨大了一圈。

——好…好厉害。

纲吉咽了咽口水，自己也不知道是在感叹Reborn的硕大，还是沢田熟练又丰富的技巧，又或是两者都有。

然而他还没来得及在心底发出更多感叹，沢田忽然坏心眼地朝他瞥了一眼，提溜着他的后衣领，温和又不容置疑地诱惑他:“想尝一尝吗？”

“等等——”

纲吉猝不及防被沢田的手压着一下撞进了Reborn的下身，浓厚的雄性气息满鼻满脸地扑过来，模糊中他甚至以为自己被呛了一下。湿淋淋的性器擦着他的嘴唇滑过去，拍在他的柔软的脸上。

纲吉的心脏剧烈地跳动着，不知是被吓到了，还是在期待着什么。他不知所措地看着近在咫尺的阴茎，眼睛胡乱地四处打量着，可视线里始终都只能看到这一根一柱擎天。

沢田好心趴下来，和他一模一样的脸隔着性器看着他，像是在照镜子一样，猩红的舌尖诱惑般地伸出来沿着柱身舔了一下。

——浑身都在颤抖。

头皮一阵阵发麻，闭着眼睛听着胸腔里擂鼓般的心跳声，纲吉视死如归一般伸出了舌头。

刚刚洗过澡的Reborn身上很好闻，浓烈的雄性气息下是淡淡的肥皂香，被沢田舔得湿淋淋的性器被晾了一下后有点冰凉，柱身上的液体尝起来怪怪的，不过还算能够忍受。

纲吉睁开眼睛，粗粝的舌面顺着柱身向下，他学着沢田先前一样，从上往下舔了一遍。另一面的沢田不甘示后，柔软的舌头像蛇一样弯曲卷弄着，两个人围着Reborn的阴茎一人一边舔弄起来，一模一样的毛茸茸的脑袋在Reborn身下前后起伏着。

Reborn难得没能把握住，伸手抓着沢田的手臂提起来，神色晦暗不清的眼眸注视着沢田的眼睛。

“你到底想做什么？”

纲吉还是第一次听见Reborn如此沙哑、如此充满情欲的声音。埋在下身的他动了动脖子，双手不知何时握住了Reborn的性器，嘴唇张开，含住了Reborn的顶端，学着未来的自己，用力吮吸了一下。

Reborn倒吸了一口气，早就被撩拨得受不了的阴茎差点失了守。沢田嘿嘿笑着，凑过去吻了吻Reborn的嘴角。

“当然是让Reborn舒服的事。”

Reborn另一只手把纲吉也提了起来，纲吉被熏得热乎乎的头脑还有些分不清方向，没来及咽下去的口水沿唇角流下来。水雾雾的眼睛里满是无辜的神色，看起来色情又纯洁。

Reborn觉得太阳穴在笃笃跳动，

“他和你说了什么？“

纲吉迷茫又天真地眨了眨眼睛。

“不要欺负我。”沢田掰过Reborn的脸，手指插进Reborn的黑发，卷曲的鬓角磨蹭着他的手背，沢田的声音里带着甜蜜与亲昵，说出的话却毫不留情：

“毕竟十年前的我还只是个处男嘛。”

沢田一把推倒了Reborn，纲吉也被推到了一边。

“好好看着。”沢田看了一眼纲吉，示意他的视线移到他和Reborn的下身，他迅速解开Reborn的睡袍扔到一边，跪坐在Reborn身上，抬起腰部，一只手扶着reborn的性器，将硕大的顶端抵住入口。

甜蜜蜜的声音明明和纲吉一模一样，却变得那么媚意十足。

“这可是我和Reborn…”

沢田深吸了一口气，腰身一点一点下沉，早被手指操得泥泞的甬道热烈地欢迎着熟悉的阳物的进入，直到红嫩充血的后穴一寸寸艰难地把性器吃了下去。

“学生纲吉和Reborn老师的联合教学哦…”

沢田喘息着，在破碎的呻吟中说着被撕扯得七零八落的话，连话尾都带上了绵软的情欲。

——纲吉看得一清二楚。

——他清楚地看到硕大的柱身是如何完全把后穴的褶皱撑开了，拉开大极致的地方仿佛轻轻一碰就会破裂出血；

——清楚地看到沢田摸了一把他和Reborn紧密结合的地方，摸到了一手淫靡的粘腻。

“还是那么可怕啊，Reborn的大家伙。”沢田皱着脸勉强地笑道。

沢田撑着Reborn的胸口动了起来。

——好厉害！

纲吉不敢说话，也不敢阻止他们两个正在进行的情事。他微微张着嘴，扭动着屁股，后穴也跟着不自觉地收缩了一下。

指交和阴茎进入的感觉完全不一样，整个后穴都被实实在在地填满，变成Reborn性器的形状。入口处多少还是有些涨疼，这些涨疼混着快感竟带出难以言语的满足感。紫红色的阴茎每一次都尽根没入，浅浅地抬起，又重重地落下，雪白的屁股撞在Reborn肌肉结实的大腿上，泛起暧昧的粉红色，啪啪的响声在小小的房间里回荡着。

Reborn握着沢田的腰，抿着嘴一言不发。坐在一旁的纲吉只能看到Reborn一侧的鬓角，一滴晶莹的水珠沿着鬓角滑落，在重力的牵引下，悬在半空中，似乎下一秒就会坠落。

沢田摇晃着腰肢，汗水顺着他的脸颊流下来，流过他的胸口，流过他线条坚硬的腹肌，流进毛发稀疏的耻毛里然后消失不见。他的阴茎又颤巍巍挺立了起来，顶端不停吐露着透明的液体。

摇晃腰肢的速度越来越快，剧烈运动使他赤裸的身体蒙上了一层冒着热气的汗水，暖色的灯光下，看起来就像古罗马的美少年雕塑一样，只是这个漂亮的美少年正坐在男人的阴茎上喘息着。

Reborn掐着沢田的腰身，配合着沢田的起伏变动着下身插入的角度，找寻不久前让沢田像小猫一样呀呀叫的那一点，然后毫无预警地猛然对着那一点顶过去。

“咿——呀——”

仿佛被人扼住了呼吸，沢田猛然扬起脖颈，腰部失去支撑的力气，整个人塌在Reborn身上，拱手把主动权送了过去。

“Reborn……Reborn……啊……”沢田胡乱地喊着身下人的名字，Reborn挺着腰，下身向上挺动，发狂般捣弄着沢田的后穴，睾丸打在沢田的会阴上，每撞一下，绞住阴茎的后穴便紧紧收缩一下，抽出来的时候简直要把内里的艳红的嫩肉也一并带出来。

沢田在一波波快感的浪潮中翻来覆去，颤抖得像是风暴海中无依无靠的水手，紧紧抓着快要沉没的小船桅杆，无助地等待着快感彻底吞没他的那一刻。

“嗯……快点……好舒服……Reborn……更多……”

沢田不再像古罗马美少年了，他的身上从脖子到肚子都泛起了粉红的情色，他毫无顾忌地叫着，喊着，呻吟着，抱着Reborn，舒服得快要哭出来。他模模糊糊地寻找着Reborn的嘴唇，舔着含着，喊着Reborn的名字，要把自己的舒服渡进Reborn的心脏里。

——那么大的东西塞进屁股里会很舒服吗？

——Reborn 和他做爱的话他也会这么舒服吗？

——他也会露出这么色情又满足的表情吗？

——纲吉眼睛一眨也不眨，他感觉自己好像变成了坐在Reborn身上的沢田，这次不只是下身硬得难受，屁股后面的后穴也痒得难受。

纲吉还在胡思乱想的时候，沢田和Reborn交换了一次深吻，沢田喘着气夹紧了屁股，狠狠绞住Reborn的下身。

Reborn忽然主动伸手，摸到沢田胸前立起来的乳珠，不轻不重地掐了一下。

爽到飞起的沢田没有准备地经受了这意料之外的刺激，本就快要满溢而出的快感突破了顶峰，喊叫的声音变了调，雪白的大腿不住地抽搐，光靠后面到达了高潮。

高潮的瞬间沢田的后穴前所未有地紧致，Reborn加紧用力抽插了几次，也射了出来，灼热的精液尽数射在沢田的肚子里。

等快感的余韵终于平息了一些，沢田慢慢撑起躺在Reborn身上的身体，汗水和黏液使他们紧紧贴在一起。他稍稍一动，过多的精液从后穴里流了出来。

“Reborn老师和学生纲吉的第一次中出，我收下了。”


End file.
